The objective of this research project is to study the effect of age upon the various components of the dental pulp in man, and non-human primates. The structural changes will be determined by histochemistry, enzyme histochemistry and electron microscopy. This correlative investigation has not been previously undertaken. It is hoped that this project will offer a better understanding of the normal age changes to the dental pulp that may predispose this structure to success or failure in restorative procedures.